1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wafer tray and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses an examination apparatus that examines an object under examination by loading the object under examination onto a stage and aligning the object under examination with probe electrodes by using a CCD camera to observe alignment marks on the object under examination. In this way, the examination apparatus attempts to shorten the time needed to examine the object under examination.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-115954
The circuit size of devices under test formed on semiconductor wafers is increasing every year. Therefore, many different tests are necessary and the demand is increasing for the ability to perform a plurality of tests with different conditions on a single semiconductor wafer. In order to decrease overall testing time when performing different tests, the smooth attaching and detaching of semiconductor wafers among different test heads and quick initiation of testing after attachment are desired.